Enamorado de una Nerd
by Catherine Cosseth
Summary: Peeta es el mas popular de toda Universidad y tambien es el Don Juan de ella . Hasta que un accidente hace que se en cuentre con una chica nerd que el nunca antes habia visto en su vida , ¿este accidente sera el comienzo de algo nuevo por venir?
1. Chapter 1

_**Los**__**juegos del hambre no me pertenece esto es solo un producto de mi imaginacion**_

* * *

Enamorado de una Nerd

Chapter 1

¿Qué quién es Peeta Mellark? ¡Jajaja! no me hagas reír si tu no sabes quien soy yo no eres nadie

Yo soy Peeta Mellark , esto talvez suene adulador pero ninguna chica

NINGUNA se me escapa , soy todo un don Juan y tambien me acuesto con cualquier estúpida que caiga en mis redes…solo que hay veses que solo me siento un titere que algunas chicas solo me usan para tener sexo y YA . De ningunos labios de mis novias , amantes , quedantes ni siquiera de las putas que se acuestan conmigo solo por diversión he escuchado un "Te Amo" solo tengo la esperanza de que algún día voy a encontrar el amor pero por el momento ¡a vivir a lo LOCO!

Salgo de mi habitación ya arreglado , con unos Levi's vaqueros y una camisita Polo y por supuesto con mi chaqueta de la Universidad en mi lado izquierdo esta el escudo de "University of Oxford" puede que sea lo que sea pero esoy en Oxford todo gracias al futball americano , si tengo una beca deportiva del 25% y una beca academica del 50% si soy mas listo de lo que paresco

-Don Juan es va a al college- le grito al menor de mis hermanos Aldo, solo le digo eso porque se que el nunca ha tenido una novia en concreto

- Tan siquiera a mi me vienen a buscar y me dicen te amo- me recalca las 2 ultimas palabras esto me duele

Verifico que esten todos mis libros : Gardin Botanico SI, Biotegnologia SI, Biomédica SI y por ultimo no esta mi libro de Fisico Matematico

- Aldo ¿donde esta mi libro de Fisico Matematico?

- Yo que se - me dice

Subo a mi habitación y lo encuentro en un ricon de ella , bajo y desayuno con calma porque todavia me quedan 30min para llegar a la escuela, termino de desayunar y prendo el televisor y estan pasando Phineas y Ferb y lo estoy viendo pasificamente hasta que tenia que llegar a molestar Aldo

-Uy a a Don Juan le gusta Phineas y Ferb a sus 25 años-dice con sarcasmo

-Ya lárgate ¿quieres? - le grito en la cara

- Ya calmate , ¿sabias que tu lista de novias es larga que las vacaciones de Phineas y Ferb?- me dice soltando una carcajada

Miro la hora que es me quedan 20min para llegar, asi que agarro las llaves de mi moto Vento 21 y salgo para la Universidad , llego , en la entrada hay un anuncio enorme que dice "Welcome Students of all Contries" agarro mi mochila y me voy con las secretarias para ver mi horario de clases , ABCDEF…KL…M …al fin lo encuentro . Si que hay bastantes estudiantes este año . Camino hacia mi primer clase que es la de Fisico Matematico pero en el trancurso me encuentro con mis amigos

- Vega Pringado- me dice Finnick

- Oye tan siquiera un hola ¿no? - lo rodeo por el cuello con mi brazo - ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto

-Por mi parte muy bien, en mi casa demasiados problemas por parte de mi padre y de mi madreme tienen harto- dice con fastidio

- Tan siquiera ver el lado positivo este semestre nos graduamos-Le digo con felicidad

-Tienes razón hay que verle el lado positivo - Nos atacábamos de la risa juntos y caminamos hacia mi salón de físico matemático ya que Finnick estudia lo mismo que yo, hasta que me topo con alguien ,alguien que nunca había visto

-Ten cudado idiota - me grita , sin despegar la mirada de su IPhone o no se que es, no le alcalzo a ver el rostro porque lo tiene tapado por su cabello

- Uy que la idiota tiene miedo - le dijo y la empujo un poco pero detras de ella habia un charco de agua y se resbala , su trasero asota en el piso dejandome ver su rostro era toda una nerd , las gafas de pasta pero modernas deduzco que eran Ray-ban , los brakets totalmente grises pero con las ligas negras , traia una ropa que hacian sus curvar resaltar ¡ Bendita sea Prada! Me digo mi mismo y me muerdo el labio inferior ,sorprendida un poco por mi mirada se vuelve hacia su mochila y para su mala suerte sus libros estan rejados por todo el pasillo y su computadora cayo en la fuente , recoje sus libros y saca su lap-top de la fuente y se vuelve hacia mi ¿ Enojada ?no venía furiosa

- 10 AÑOS- me da una cachetada en el rostro ¡me lo merezco! - 10 AÑOS DE INVESTIGACIÒN TIRADOS A LA BASURA SOLAMENTE PORQUE UN ESTUPIDO NO SE FIJA POR DONDE CAMINA NO PUEDE SER ESTOY EN HARVARD Y NUNCA ME PASA ESTO EN MIS 3 AÑOS Y LLEGO DE UN INTERCAMBIO SOLICITADO Y EN MI PRIMER SEMESTRE Y ULTIMO ME ARRUINAN LAS ñTESIS DE MIS DOCTORADOS pense que los ingleses eran mas educados - me dice un poco mas calmada - Mira quiero una computadora nueva pero quiero que tenga toda la informacion de esta- dice entregandome su lap-top toda mojada yo la acepto y le digo

- Esta bien , dejame tan siquiera presentarme yo soy …- suena el timbre y ella entra rapidamente al salón de Fisico Matematico , que asco tendre que compartir salon que esa nerd tan sensual en sus pantalones de Prada y con esa blusa blanca , lo que la hacia verse especial eran sus gafas , detras de esa chica nerd habia una chica interesante y misteriosa y esa chica me estaba gustando

Al entrar al salon veo que ella ya se ha sentado y decido sentarme a su lado para averiguar lo necesario como : Su nombre, su dirección actual, de donde viene y en especial su telefono

-Hola-la saludo y veo que me rueda los ojos

-Que quieres- me dice en un tono de voz se podria decir de asco

-Solamente me quiero presentar yo soy Peeta Mellark y vos eres…

-Me llamo Katniss Everdeen - me dice ahora en un tono frio

-Bueno Katniss bienvenida a Oxford y ¿tu de donde eres?- le pregunto en un tono de voz un tanto seductor

Se voltea hacia mi haciendome ver sus ojos son de un gris claro , sonrio estupidamente y ella me sonrie de lado- De Sudameria -

-De que parte bobita- le digo entre risas

-Bueno nací en Brazil pero cuando cumpli 3 años me mude a …- deja la frase sin terminar porque entra la profesora

-Good Morning my dear students- nos saluda en ingles - every person in this classroom spoke Spanish?

-Yes of Course- respondemos todos al mismo tiempo

- Bueno yo soy Mags y sere su profesora de Fisico Matematico ¿quien sabe la respuesta de esta ecuación diferencial?-la anota en el pisaron de gis , 3 personas levantan su mano Finnick , Kat y yo - los 3 pasen la pisarron - nos ordena Mags

Los tres pasamos, la profesora nos pide amablemente a mi y a Finn que hagamos la ecuación mientras que Kat lo resolvia en su libreta , lo resolvi, Kat y Finn igual , me estaba peleando con Finn sobre lo del resultado

-Es -1- de decia el cobrizo

-No que es 1 - le reprochaba yo , Kat reía risueña al igual que la maestra Mags me volteo y les digo - ¿De qué se ríen?

-Kat, querida puedes resolver la ecuación el pizarrón ¿si? - pregunto amablemente y ella asintio con la cabeza y se fue directo al pizarron y borro todo los procedimientos escritos en el empieza hacer los suyos, tiene el ceño fruncido y mueve la mano muy rapido , se habia hecho una cebolla y no me habia dado cuenta , de esta unos cabellos rebeldes se salian y saltaban alrededor de su cara se veia hermosa ,ella se voltea y tapa su resultado y se vuelve hacia nosotros- ¿ Porque 1

y porque es -1? - Finn y yo nos volvemos a pelear sobre lo del resultado -No es ninguno de los dos este- se quita del pizarron y nos deja ver claramente el resultado - El resultado es 0

-Bueno Kat presentate ante todo el grupo-le ordena Mags

- My name is Katniss Everdeen, I have 25 years old and I was born in Brazil but in the three years I moved to Colombia, i was at Harvard three years, but now I'm in Oxford for an exchange request and this is my last semester in in Biotechnology, Botanical Garden, Biomedical and Physical Mathematical - nos dice con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro entonces estudia lo mismo que yo , un punto a mi favor nada mas me falta saber su número

-Oye Everdeen ven-le grito y ella se voltea y se sonroja bruscamente

-¿ Qué?-Me pregunta ella todavía con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Me das tu …-Dejo la frase sin terminar, estúpidos recesos que no duran nada. Se acaban las clases por el dia de hoy , Ella en todas las clases hacía lo mismo , participaba se presentaba y se iba . Yo hacía lo mismo , me sentaba su lado ,platicaba con ella, participaba junto con ella .Pero en el momento que le preguntaba su teléfono se iva. Al terminarse la última clase, esta decidido voy a pedirle su número y una cita , talvez suene loco y sea muy temprano como para eso si apenas la conozco , pero esta chica me traia de cabeza.

-Kat ¿puedes venir un momento?- le digo en mi tono de voz un tanto sensual

-¿Si?- me dice con una mirada sobre sus gafas ,se vei muy sensual , primero con sus pantalones Prada y ahora con esa mirada y ya no aguanto mas y la beso no se porque lo hago solo se que ella lo recibe bien pero solamente con presión , porque no pudo ser "french kiss" esta mujer me estaba matando , nos separamos y le pregunto - ¿Me das tu número y aceptas una cita conmigo?- le digo con una sonrisa de niño chiquito pero ella por su parte se empieza a reir a carcajadas , no paraba de reir y empieza a irse a su Mini-Cooper se recarga en el y hasta que se digna dirigirme la palabra

- Ves a las animadoras de por alla - dice señalando al grupo de porrista y en mi mente habia una lista mental que decia :ya ya ya ya ya ya y toditas esas zorras ya se habian acostado conmigo y saliendo de mis pensamientos asenti con la cabeza - Pues yo no soy como esas zorras y admitelo tu solo quieres acostarte conmigo- no no no yo no queria eso ya sentia algo mas alla de mis explicaciónes por esa Nerd y no sabia lo que era. Su Mini era convertible , le quita el capote me dedica una sonrisa y pisa a fondo el acelerador y de su carro se vuela un papel que decia

Annie Cresta, Cel :8185644890

Casa:83556674 ,Dirección : 45332 ote y 55678 pte , me quedo pensado " se esta quedando muy cerca de mi casa " sonrio estupidamente y me dirijo a la direccion anotada el en papel , al llegar veo su Mini estacionado y otro carro estacionado de reojo logro ver a Kat , pero que carajo , ella esta con otro hombre

* * *

Holaa! Esta es mi nueva historia espero que les guste , dejen su opinion en los reviews , a los que me sigen visiten mi perfil ya tienen info de mua

Un abashoo psicologico y nos leemos en el sig cap

Chao , chao!

Los quiere CC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenece esto es solo un producto de mi imaginacion**_

* * *

Enamorado de una Nerd

Chapter 2

"Conten los celos Mellark" me decia a mi mismo , pero en vez de irme a golpes con ese tipo , me escondi detras de los arbustos y me puse a escuchar la conversación ya que la puerta estaba abierta

-Hay Kat , que bien que ya te quitaron los brakets y ahora muestrame esa sonrisa Colgate- le decia la novia de mi mejor amigo ,Annie

-No, se te olvida que todavia no es Colgate ,lo sera hasta que deje de usar esta cosa - me asomo un poco y veo que se referia un paladar - pero lo bueno es que solo lo tengo en la noche

-Bueno chicas yo me despido - decia el tipo ese que era un Nerd total igual o pero que ella

- No te vallas Gale - le dice Kat

-Lo siento pero mi madre me esta esperando , adios - se despide viene hacia la puerta y yo corro y me escondo detras de mi moto , espero a que el se valla , el se va y retomo mi lugar en los arbustos

-Kat ¿qué tal tu primer día? - le dice Annie

- Nefasto - le contesta ella con asco

-Pero ¿Por qué? - le responde ella

-Conoci a un tipo que se la paso todo el día conmigo y no se despegaba de mi y cuando ya me iva a ir me beso y me pidio mi teléfono y una cita con el - ese soy yo

-¿Y cómo se llamaba y que le dijiste?- le seguia diciendo Annie

-Peeta Mellark y le dije que no - decia ella con su hermoso acento Colombiano

-El es el mejor amigo de mi novio-eso Annie sal a mi rescate - pero a mi no me parece un buen partido para ti y es muy mujeriego ,asi que no te metas con el - bueno ahora cagala ¿si?, me asome tanto que me caigo y ellas me ven , Annie se avergüenza de sus palabras y se sonroja pero por el contrario Kat se enfurece , se levanta y se dirige a la puerta

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí y como llegaste?- me dice ella

- Solo segui el Mini convertible con la música a todo volumen y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que aceptes una cita conmigo- ahora ella me cierra la puerta en la cara -Ya te dije ,no voy hasta que aceptes una cita conmigo - le grito desde detras de la puerta,12345...7 putas horas que esperar , ya eran las 11:30,estaba recargado en la puerta pacificamente hasta que me caigo de espaldas porque al fin me abren la puerta

- Si acepto una cita contigo ¿te vas a ir?- esa era Katniss

-Si - le contesto

-Ok , mañana en el 2 receso , en la cafetería ¿estamos?- yes yes ,acepto que bien , por mi

- Estamos - ella me dedica una sonrisa y me cierra la puerta en la cara , empiezo a dar saltos de felicidad y me subo a mi moto , voy rumbo a casa , no saludo a mi hermano ya que el y yo vivimos juntos , subo a mi cuarto y me duermo demasiado rapído , al despertar me doy cuenta que soñe con ella (estas perdiendo facultad de macho) , soñe que me besaba y era hermoso , me baño y me visto , traia la que casi siempre uso unos Levi's y una camisa pegada al cuerpo ,haciendo que se viera mi perfecto adomen , desayuno y me voy a la universidad , se acaban las primeras 2 clases , eso significa que es hora de mi cita con Kat , esta muy nervioso no se que le diria ,"pero ella no es como las otras" me decia mi conciencia , al llegar a la cafetería la veo a ella , traia una falda abajo de las rodillas , unas botas y una blusa de cuello alto y de manga larga, se veia anticuada pero hermosa

-¡Hola!- la saludo

-Hola- me saluda entusiasmada , me siento en el lugar que estaba enfrente de ella

- Entonces ¿naciste en Brazil y cresiste en Colombia?- le pregunto

-Bueno la verdad es que …- todo el receso platicamos y nos conocimos mas , me conto que tiene una hermana que tiene 20 años que se llama Primorose , pero que ella le dice Prim , su padre es minero , el excava en las minas de esmeraldas en Colombia , su madre es enfermera del hospital universitario en Bogóta , yo tambien le conté algunas cosas sobre mi , le conte que mi padre es panadero , que mi madre solo se caso con el por interes , que tengo 2 hermanos Joshua y Aldo , que Joshua esta casado con una chica que se llama Cashmere y que Aldo tiene la misma edad que su hermana , tenia que volver a salir con esta chica pero no se lo iva a preguntar pero lo hago

-¿Cuándo podemos volver a quedar?- le pregunto con el nerviosismo en mi voz

-Adíos- me dice

-Pero la ci…- ella se me hacerca y me da un beso en la mejilla y me susurra

-El martes de la semana que viene a las 8 me recojes en la casa de Annie - se va caminando la miro de tenidamente y veo sus curvas resaltar , suspiro pero algo me saca de mis pensamientos - Que se te van los ojos - sonrio por el comentario y me voy a mi siguente clase , estoy feliz de la vida , voy ir a mi siguiente clase , que como todas es con ella , la veo sentada y voy a sentarme con ella

-Hola , otra vez - le digo

-Hola- me dice mientras me siento , ya no puedo mas y me acerco lo suficiente como para besarla y veo que ella tambien quiere lo que estoy tratando de hacer, con sus labios temblorosos se acerca mas a mi , ¿qué se sentira besar a mujer que te atrae y te trae de cabeza en solo 2 días? No lo se pero lo hoy lo averiguare , toma mi rostro entre sus manos , esta apunto de besarme pero alguien la jala del hombro lo que hace que se volte de golpe , ese alguien la besa , ella forsejea y el no se despega de sus labios, ella le empieza a pegarle con las manos en su pecho , el se despega de sus labios y grita a los 4 vientos

-Te Amo Katniss , te amo desde el 1er año de la preparatoria , y te amo tanto que yo no quiero que estes con este idiota - dice señalandome a mi

- Eso no te corresponde - le grita ella, entre sollozos,gemidos y lagrimas se va corriendo , veo al estúpido que beso a la fuerza a Kat

-Vas a ver Harthorme , si tanto la amas ¿por qué la haces sufrir? - me fui corriendo detras de Katniss , la veo , estaba sentada afuera de baño , estaba temblando de pies a cabeza esto no estaba bien , nada bien , me acerco a ella

-Kat ¿te cuentras bien?- le toco la mano pero en eso ella empieza a gritar

- ¡Ya dejame Marvel !- me grito

- Yo no soy Marvel …- dije un poco confundido -…soy Peeta - me abraza y empieza a llorar - Shhh Shhh todo esta bien ¿Ok?- tomo su rostro entre mis manos - ¿Me quieres decir el por qué de tu comportamiento, puedes confiar en mi?- limpio una lagrima de rostro , agarra aire y emieza a hablar

-Todo empezo en 5to de primaria…- empezó, con el avance de la historia yo sentia su dolor , ahora todo es claro para mi , ahora en tendia su comportamiento y muchas cosas mas

* * *

Chanchan…( efecto dramatico no muy bien explicado) ¿cual sera la historia de Katniss? lo sabran en el otro capítulo , soy muy mala muajajaja ( risa malvada no muy bien explicada) Gracias a todos los que me leen aunque no dejen review yo lo se…

Gracias a todos los que me ponen en alertas y favoritos ( creo que esta historia solo con un capítulo tuvo mas alertas que mis otras 2 historias juntas :/)

Gracias a:

Karito234fanrob: me alegro que te gusten los celos prematuros de Peeta y aquí el siguiente cap ¿qué te ha parecido ? Y ¿Comentas? :3

Fasistaanime: aquí el otro cap y Mujer! Comentas? Jeje

Tributo:me alegro que te guste Comentas?

AnaWaylandMellarkValdez: muchisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo lo necesito mucho , tu tambien escribes muy bien para tu edad aunque eres mas grande que yo pero no importa

Un abrashoo psicologico y nos leemos en el siguiente cap

Los quiere CC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenece esto es solo un producto de mi imaginacion**_

* * *

_**Enamorado de una Nerd **_

Chapter 3

-Vas a ver Harthorme , si tanto la amas ¿por qué la haces sufrir? - me fui corriendo detras de Katniss , la veo , estaba sentada afuera de baño , estaba temblando de pies a cabeza esto no estaba bien , nada bien , me acerco a ella

-Kat¿te cuentras bien?- le toco la mano pero en eso ella empieza a gritar

- ¡Ya dejame Marvel !- me grito

- Yo no soy Marvel …- dije un poco confundido -…soy Peeta - me abraza y empieza a llorar - Shhh Shhh todo esta bien ¿Ok?- tomo su rostro entre mis manos - ¿Me quieres decir el por qué de tu comportamiento, puedes confiar en mi?- limpio una lagrima de rostro , agarra aire y emieza a hablar

-Todo empezo en 5to de primaria,era nueva en el colegio y queria hacer nuevos amigos pero no sabia con quien me metia , mis unicas amigas en la primaria y en la secundaria fueron las "populares" , Annie estaba en ese grupo pero ella era mas reservada , desde ese momento ella se convirtio en mi mejor amiga , con el paso del tiempo me converti en la en la mas popular de toda la escuela , todo era rutina , criticaba a todo mundo, humillaba a todos y me besaba con todos los que me ponian en frente , eso fue gran parte de 6to , en la graduación todas nos la pasamos sentadas en una mesa criticando los vestidos de las demás niñas normales , viendo como ellas se divertían y nosotras no , toda mi secundaria se basó en ropa de marca , chicos de 9no grado , perfumes caros , zapatos , besos y mas besos , lo que mas esperaba era la graduación de secuandaria , esa noche fue inolvidable...- decía en un tono triste, se oía distante y lejana - ...esa noche fue la peor de todas , todo era normal hasta que el llego...- tiembla de pies a cabeza - ... bailaba en la pista con Annie hasta que decido ir a retocar mi maquillaje , voy al baño con mi bolsa en mano , al entrar veo que unos chicos me siguen, los conocia a todos eran Marvel, Cato y Gloss, no se que tramaban pero sabia que era algo malo, Marvel fue el único que entro al baño , por el espejo veo que saca un pañuelo y me lo pone en la boca y nariz , eso era cloroformo y me desmayo al instante , como 30min me despierto…-se agarra la cabeza , veo que esta tratando luchar contra los recuerdos pero ella sigue -…el …me…violó …y me…obligo…a…- empieza a llorar descontroladamente

-Ya lo se , no me digas nada mas

¿ de acuerdo?- la abrazo pero ella se zafa de mi agarre

-Pero si no lo hago ahora que estoy enfrentando este recuerdo después de 10 años ya nunca lo haré ,asi que voy a seguir - asiento con la cabeza - yo estaba amarrada de las manos , de los pies y con un pañuelo tenia la boca amarrada , solo sentia que el entraba y salía,entraba y salía,entraba y salía de mi y de mi boca, mi vestido blanco estaba todo manchado de mi sangre , a mis padres les dije que había empezado a menstruar y por eso se machó el vestido,a Annie le dije la verdad y me creyó, asi que al terminarse la fiesta ella se agarró a golpes con Marvel y ella ganó , yo quedé traumada e iva a terapias con un psicólogo y el me recomendó que viviera mi adolecencia , que hiciera locuras y eso hice , tengo algunas perforaciónes de las que me arrepiento mucho , son lengua, - me la muestra y la veo - nariz ,- se quita el maquillaje de su nariz y la veo - y oreja , - se retira el cabello para mostrarmela - mirame ahora yo pase de ser una chica popular a ser una nerd o mejor dicho "matadita"- dice haciendo las comillas con sus dedos

-Una pregunta ¿desde hace cuanto usas los lentes?- le digo esperando su respuesta

-Desde que tengo 7 , pero cuando empezó todo el rollo de la popularidad opte por usar pupilentes- dice con una triste sonrisa en su rostro lleno de lágrimas , estas se paran y sus ojos me miran detenidamente - me gustaria poder …-el timbre suena y el pasillo se llena de alumnos , ella se levanta y yo hago lo mismo, entre tanta multitud no la alcanzo a ver y se va , las clases pasan, ella esta en todas pero simpre está ausente , las clases terminan y yo tengo entrenamiento de futball y lo que tengo planeado es ir a comer a mi casa y regresar de nuevo y eso hago , al terminare el entrenamiento me baño y visto , ya me iva a ir cuándo escucho unas voces y estas provienen del salón de música , subo las escaleras y me encuentro con un grupo de nerds tocando y entre ellos está Kat…

* * *

Holaa! Admito que el cap me salio muy aburrido pero tal vez suba cap el jueves sera cortito pero muy interesante Ü gracias a los que me leen

Gracias a los que me ponen en sus alertas y favoritos, muchas GRACIAS

Gracias a:

Fasistaanime:Hola! Aqui esta lo que hizo Marvel y si en la mayoria de los fics lo ponen de malo y no se porque ? yo lo puse porque cuando leía el libro me lo imagine muy malo Ü ,Tengo 12 ya casi 13 y soy de Mty

Mujer! Comentas?

.37:yo no soy de Colombia pero mi papá si! Aqui esta el 3er cap Bueno Saludos y

Comentas?

Lalocatributo: aqui hay mas historia jejeje Comentas?

NatYChips:mira yo ya voy a cumplir 13 y tu ya los tienes , en Facebook tengo un grupo cerrado donde publico mis historias y muchas de mis amigas se han traumado jejeje Saludos Y Comentas?

Tributo: aqui esta la historia de Kat y espero que no te haya dejado con mas dudas jeje

Comentas?

PolahOdiarEverllark:me alegro que te haya gustado y aqui el 3er cap

Comentas?

¿Review , si ?

Los quiere CC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenece esto es solo un producto de mi imaginacion**_

* * *

_** Enamorado de una Nerd**_

Chapter 4

"Qué carajos hace aqui Katniss" me dije a mi mismo "Talvez ellos sean sus amigos" me respondia la parte buena de mi , su ensayo termina o no se lo que estaban haciendo , todos salen excepto Gale , al parecer quiere hablar con Katniss

-Kat,¿quiero hablar contigo?-tenia razón

-Pero yo no , asi que te largas de aqui-bueno tan siquiera le dijo que no -¿y de que quieres hablar?¿de algo entre nosotros?- un incómodo se hace presente- creo que es eso , mira nunca habra un "nosotros" sabes porque yo solo te veo como un amigo-le dice ella con ternura en su voz

-OK- le dice el con decepción y sale de la habitación , ella saca una guitarra y se pone a tocar , conozco esa canción , es Begin Again de Taylor Swift

"Took a deep breath in the mirror

He didn't like it when I wore high heels

But I do

Turn the lock and put my headphones on

He always said he didn't get this song

But I do, I do" tiene una voz hermosa

"Walked in expecting you'd be late

But you got here early and you stand and wave

I walk to you

You pull my chair out and help me in

And you don't know how nice that is

But I do"

"And you throw your head back laughing

Like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause

He never did

I've been spending the last 8 months

Thinking all love ever does

Is break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe

I watched it begin again"no se a quien le dedica la canción , pero ha de ser muy importante para ella, me gustaria ser ese alguien…

"You said you never met one girl who

Had as many James Taylor records as you

But I do

We tell stories and you don't know why

I'm coming off a little shy

But I do"Espera,espera la canción se parece a…

"And you throw your head back laughing

Like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause

He never did

I've been spending the last 8 months

Thinking all love ever does

Is break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe

I watched it begin again" se parece a una cita , yo tuve una cita con ella hoy pero, no se si me la dedica a mi o alguien mas…

"And we walked down the block, to my car

And I almost brought him up

But you start to talk about the movies

That your family watches every single Christmas

And I want to talk about that

And for the first time

What's past is past"si o no , si o no , soy yo o no , no lo se …

"And you throw your head back laughing

Like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause

He never did

I've been spending the last 8 months

Thinking all love ever does

Is break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe

I watched it begin again" talvez sea yo, pero hoy no es miércoles , hoy es martes , maldito el que te tiene Katniss …

"But on a Tuesday in a cafe

I watched it begin again" Hoy es martes , hoy tuve una cita con ella , se refiere a MI, se siente hermoso que alguien le importes. Asi que me armo de valor y entro , ella no se da cuenta hasta que empiezo a hablar

-Tienes una voz hermosa - le digo , ella no se sorprende por el contrario se rié bajito , deja la guitarra en su lugar y se dirije hacia mi

- Gracias , casi no canto desde que estoy aquí , solía cantar en Colombia con mi padre - dice un poco triste pero su expreción cambia y me pregunta algo - ¿sabes tocar alguno? - dice señalando las instrumentos

-Si

- ¿Cuál?

- El piano - digo señalando

-Demuestrámelo- me dice entuciasmada

Decidó tocar "J'y Suis Jamais Allé" , una nota seguida de un acorde y se forma una melodía , puede que suene raro pero el piano me apasiona , a la mitad de la canción Kat se une a mi y hacemos una pieza a cuatro manos , se escuchaba hermoso , en la ultima nota nuestras manos se rozan , nos volteamos a ver , en sus ojos veo tristeza y dolor , yo no quiero que ella sufra pero no se como desmostrarselo , talvez pueda…, ella me agarra el rostro y me dice

-¿Me Besas , Te Besó o Nos Besamos?-esta pregunta me saca de onda , levanto mis cejas y ella se hacerca a mi lento pero se separa de golpe- Perdón - dice en un susurro y se levanta y se va.

No entiendo muchas cosas entre ellas su comportamiento un poco bipolar , cuando se pone ausente y cuando empieza a llorar de la nada , salgo del salón y voy hacia mi moto , y veo a Annie afuera esparando a Kat en el Mini-Cooper , empiezo a sospechar que es de Annie, camino hacia ella

- Hola Annie -la saludo

- ¡Hola Peet! ¿Qué se te ofrece?- me dice

- Estas esperando a Katniss ¿verdad?- le pregunto

-Si ¿por qué?- dice extrañada

-Te doy 20€ para que dejes aqui a Kat para que yo la pueda llevar a tu casa

-50€- dice de la nada

-¡50 EUROS!-le grito en la cara

-Si te quieres llevar a Kat me tendras que dar 50€- con que es ambiciosa la niña

-OK- digo enojado y saco los 50€ que ella me pide

-Gracias por su donación-dice con malicia y se va

Yo voy hacia mi moto y me escondo con ella hasta que aparesca Katniss, en 5min mas aparece y voy con mi moto hacia ella

-¿Te llevo a algún lado?- le pregunto en un tono seductor

- Si, solo porque la idiota de Annie se ha olvidado de mi- dice y se sube a mi moto

-Agarrate de una zona-le digo y la invito a que me abrace por la cintura

-¡Hoy no machote!-me grita y la volteo a ver y veo que esta agarrada de la parte de atras

-Como quieres- le digo entre risas y arranco

En el camino empecé a contar chistes y ella solo soltaba carcajadas , amaba su risa , ella era sincera, ella era todo lo que yo buscaba en una chica y ahora que sé que le gusto tan siquiera un poquito iria por ella aunque me costara mi orgullo de menos de lo que pense ya habiamos llegado a casa de Annie , esa chica que me habia robado 50€ , esto no se va a quedar asi

- Gracias por utilizar el servicio moto-taxi , son 50€-le digo a Kat mientras ella se bajaba, extiendo la mano para que me den mis 50€ y lo que recibo es…

- Lo siento machote pero no traigo efectivo - y deja su mano caer sobre la mia , con que la niña tiene la mano pesada

- Casi lo olvido , ten - digo dandole algo

- Mi Computador- dice entuciasmada y me abraza por el cuello, yo gustoso recibo su abrazo y la abrazo , nos quedamos un rato asi hasta que nos interrumpen

-Ya basta , que me dan asco - esa en Annie , Kat se separa de mi y se va con Annie

- Oye tu - le grita - ¡porque cojones no fuiste por mi !- creo que yo ya debera de irme

- A porque este listo me ha dado 50€ para que me olvide de ti- dice moviendo la cabeza hacia mi , Kat me mira con una cara de " Que listo el niño" y digo le dedico unas palabras al viento

- Bye y Katniss nos vemos el martes- digo mientras arranco , estoy ancioso por que sea martes , pero no se a donde la llevare, aunque conzco un lugar que le gustara y es el "Crystal Club" de Londres

* * *

Holaa! Ya se que dije que iva a subir capitulo el jueves pero no se pudo :( ya se que me van a decir "la mayor parte del cap es la canción" si pero si traducen la canción ya van a ver que el cap dice mucho Ü abajo dejare la cancion de Tay tracucida

Amooo a miss followers , los amo mucho pero dejeme un review chiquito sii ? Me harian mis dias porque ya entre a la secu ;( :C

Gracias a

Tributo:lo siento muchisisisimo , de seguro me odiaste cuando no subi capitulo ¿me perdonas y Comentas?Ü

fasistaanime:Mami aqui ta el oto cap y espero que no te enojes , mami no te enojas si? Comentas?

PS: si acepto sugerencias de Libros Ü

Muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews y todos a Comentar , Sii?

Y de nuevo muchisisisimas gracias a mis followers los amo mucho Ü y si de casualidad te gusta esta historia puedes darle follow y dejarme un review si te gusto , recuerda que subo cap todos los lunes, y comparte esta historia con el mundo si te gusto y si no … tambien hazlo para mostrarle al mundo lo pesima que es esta historia jeje

Un abrazo psicologico y nos leemos en el sig cap

Chao Chao

Los quiere CC

Begin Again - Taylor Swift

Tomé aire en frente del espejo

A él no le gustaba cuando usaba tacones, pero lo hago

Puse el seguro y me puse mis audífonos

Él siempre dijo que nunca recibió esta canción, pero yo lo hago, lo hago

Entré, supuse que se te había hecho tarde

Pero llegaste aquí temprano

Y te paras y esperas

Y yo camino hacia tí

Apartaste mi silla y me ayudaste

Y, no sabes cuan lindo es

Pero yo lo sé

Y tiras tu cabeza hacia atrás riendo como todo un niño

Me parece extraño que pienses que soy graciosa porque él nunca lo creyó

Me he pasado los últimos ocho meses pensando que todo lo que el amor siempre hace

Es romper, y arder, y terminar

Pero un miércoles, en un café, lo ví empezar otra vez

Dijiste que nunca habías conocido a una chica

Que tenga tantos discos de James Taylor como tú

Pero yo los tengo

Contamos historias y no sabes por qué actúo un tanto tímida

Pero yo lo sé

Y tiras tu cabeza hacia atrás riendo como todo un niño

Me parece extraño que pienses que soy graciosa porque él nunca lo creyó

Me he pasado los últimos ocho meses pensando que todo lo que el amor siempre hace

Es romper, y arder, y terminar

Pero un miércoles, en un café, lo ví empezar otra vez

Y dejamos la calle rumbo a mi carro

Y casi lo arribo con una pregunta

Pero tú empiezas a hablar de las películas

Que tu familia ve todas las navidades

Y yo no hablaré de eso

Por primera vez, lo pasado, pasado es...

Y tiras tu cabeza hacia atrás riendo como todo un niño

Me parece extraño que pienses que soy graciosa porque él nunca lo creyó

Me he pasado los últimos ocho meses pensando que todo lo que el amor siempre hace

Es romper, y arder, y terminar

Entonces un miércoles, en un café, lo ví empezar otra vez

Entonces un martes(esto fue lo que yo cambie de la letra), en un café, lo ví empezar otra vez. Ü


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenece esto es solo un producto de mi imaginacion**_

* * *

Enamorado de una Nerd

Chapter 5

Estoy afuera de la casa de Annie esperando a que salga Katniss, traigo un pantalón negro un poco formal , una camisa blanca de manga larga y un saco color negro , estoy apunto de fumar un cigarrillo pero simpre tienen que interrumpir

- Si quieres salir conmigo , tienes que dejar esa mierda- esa es Katniss , me volteo para contestarle pero me quedó embobado viendo como se veia, traia un vestido negro que le llegaba a la mas de la mitad del muslo con un poco de vuelo, un escote BASTANTE provocativo, en la parte de arriba traia unas mangas que solo le tapaban el hombro, me muerdo el labio inferior y ella me contesta - Creo que eso de morderte el labio cada que me vez ya es una costumbre tuya - dice acercandoce , traia unos tacones que parecian botines y por la parte de atras traia estoperoles de color dorados , conforme se iva acercando veia mejor su rostro , se habia puesto todos sus aretes y el mas gracioso era el de la lengua, casi no venia maquillada, solo traia maquillado los ojos y la boca y no traia los lentes,se sube a mi moto y le pregunto

- ¿Segura?

- ¿De qué?- dice entre risas

-¿Estas segura de querer salir con un pátan?- digo un poco apenado pero me abraza de la cintura , apoya su mentón en mi hombro y me susurra

-Segura- dice y me da un beso en la mejilla

El camino hacia el "Crystal Club" fue un muy rapido ,la brisa que provocaba el ir rapido me traia un dulce aroma , era el perfume de Katniss , era Medusa by Versace, al llegar estaciono mi moto en la calle , nos dirigimos a la puerta y nos pasamos la cola de gente y ella me pregunta

-¿Oye no se si te haz dado cuenta pero la cola esta alla atras?

-¿Tengo yo cara de haber hecho cola alguna vez?- le respondo entre risas mientras no acercábamos mas a la entrada donde habia un hombre de aspecto grotesco , al decirle mi nombre esta apunto de dejarnos pasar a ambos pero me doy cuenta que Kat no esta a mi lado y a lo lejos escucho una pelea y voy corriendo

-¿Qué me pasa , qué me pasa ? Que te voy a rociar la puta cara , eso me pasa - era claramente la voz de Katniss peleando con un tipo antes de que haga algo y me interpono

-¡Basta Katniss, Basta! - le grito

- Pero no vez que le esta pegando - dice señalando a una mujer con el ojo morado y el labio partido

- Oye que te trae en corto tu novia - dice el tipo ese

-Que novia ni que novia que te parto la cara - le dice moviendo los brazos como loca

-Calmate Katniss y vamonos- le digo en un tono suave y la jalo del brazo y ella opone fuerza para decile algo al tipo ese

-Machista de Mierda

- Basta- le digo y ella se safa de mi agarre y se dirije al club con un paso mas rapido que el mio , al entrar no veo a Kat por ningun lado hasta que la veo sentada en la barra de bebidas tomandose un tequila, me acerco hasta ella caminando entre todos los chavos que estaban bailando en la pista , al llegar a la barra me siento al lado de Kat y pido una Coca-Cola y ella me pregunta

-¿Por qué te tomas una Coca-Cola y no algo que contenga alcohol?- dice con una sonrisa y se toma el tequila a fondo , creo que ya no esta completamente sobria asi que voy a sacarla a bailar

-Bamos a bailar- le digo y me levanto, le extiendo mi mano derecha para que la tome pero no lo hace , asi que la jalo del brazo izquierdo , al llegar a la pista esta la canción de Avicii "Wake Up" cuando Kat escucha la canción empieza a moverse un poco raro pero a mi me parecia sensual , sus labios resaltaban gracias a ese labial rojo pasión , tenia unas ganas inmensas de besarla y harcerla mia esta noche pero eso era imposible ya que solo la conozco desde hace 2 semanas , 2 semanas sin haber tenido sexo , wauuu eso es mi recórd ya que por semana tenia 5 encuentros y esta chica me esta cambiando y mucho, la dulce voz de Katniss se hace presente en mis pensamientos y tambien me saca de ellos

-¿En que piensas?- pregunta aún moviendose y yo le sigo para que no sospeche

-¿En nada?- le respondo como si nada

-Yo se en que - dice con una sonrisa pícara

-Haber si ¿en que estoy pensando?- le respondo entre pequeñas risas nerviosas

-En haber a que sabe uno de estos -dice acercandoce y de la nada me besa

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias a los que comentan y a mis followers los amo mucho y lo siento mucho pero creo que voy a tener que actualizar cada 2 semanas y perdon y si los hice esperar

Ü Si de casualidad te gusta esta historia puedes darle follow y dejarme un review si te gusto , recuerda que subo cap tcada 2 lunes, y comparte esta historia con el mundo si te gusto y si no … tambien hazlo para mostrarle al mundo lo pesima que es esta historia

Un abrazo Psicologico y nos leemos hasta dentro de 2 semanas

Chao Chao

Los quiere CC


	6. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**Les escribo para informarles que no podre subir capitulo dentro de 1 mes porque me quitaron mi IPod y ahi tenia escrito el nuevo capitulo y perdonen la mala ortografía si es que la hay ya que estoy en la computadora de mi escuela y bonito fin de semana!**


	7. Chapter 6

Enamorado de una Nerd

Chapter 6

-¿En que piensas?- pregunta aún moviendose y yo le sigo para que no sospeche

-¿En nada?- le respondo como si nada

-Yo se en que - dice con una sonrisa pícara

-Haber si ¿en que estoy pensando?- le respondo entre pequeñas risas nerviosas

-En haber a que sabe uno de estos -dice acercandoce y de la nada me besa  
Sus labios sobre los mios son un deleite , movia sus labios casi de una forma que no formaba un beso frances pero tampoco un beso seco , el deseo en mi aumentaba cada vez mas y mas , ella empieza a lamer mis labios con su lengua y eso aumenta mas la necesidad en mi , hasta la falta de oxígeno se hace presente entre nosotros , nos separamos lento y apasionado , cuando todo eso termina miro su rostro y veo que no ha quedado nada de su labial , sonaba la canción de David Guetta "She Wolf" ,ella me toma de la mano y ne guia a un rincón obscuro , cuando empieza el climax de la canción me agarra de cuello y me empieza a besar como si no ubiera un mañana , yo correspondo y la tomo por la cintura , el beso se torna apasionado con mucho deseo de parte de los 2 , ella da un pequeño brinco y enrreda sus piernas en mi cintura y me sorprendo y la dejo de besar para ver su rostro con claridad , tiene una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y ella me vuelve a besar y yo correspondo a fuerzas porque yo sabia a donde queria llegar

-Katniss- dije separandome de sus labios

-Si-respondio en un jadeo

-Yo se exactamente a donde quieres llegar y ya te lo he dicho ,yo quiero llegar mas lejos que eso contigo-le susurre lo ultimo , levante mi rostro para ver el suyo , tenia los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa tierna en el rostro , se bajo de mi cintura y me da un beso en la mejilla , estaba un poco triste eso creo yo , "mmm como puedo quitar esa expresion de su rostro" pense , lo tenia, la llevaria a una pequeña playa que hay a las afueras de Oxford , entusiasmado le tome la mano y la lleva afuera del club , su rostro tenia la expresion de "que carajos me va a hacer este tio" , salimos de ahi a toda mecha y como es un largo tramo como de 2hrs asi que ella se queda dormida de una forma muy peculiar , se queda dormida abrasandome como su me fuera a marchar.  
Al llegar a la playa la despierto con un breve beso en los labios

-Tan poquito- me reclama entre bostezos y yo me rio bajito entre dientes - Y luego el descarado se rie y no me da mas - frunce el ceño y se baja de la moto.

Las playas en Gran Bretaña no son muy hermosos , ya que no tienen arena , como las de las playas caribeñas, tienen pequeñas piedriras en lugar de la arena y el mar no es muy cristalino que digamos es muy obscuro  
Al bajarme y apagar la moto , noto que ella esta estada en la "arena" mirando la luna , hoy esta en un hermoso cuarto creciente y como es Octubre se ve muy cerca de nosotros

-¿En que piensas?- le susurro en el oido mientras me siento a su lado

-En mi familia , en mi hermana y en lo patetica que era mi vida hace 10 años - hace una mueca de asco con algo de malancolia y empieza a recitarme un pedazo de su vida - Cuando yo tenia 5 mi madre me metio a clases de ballet clasico , amaba esas clases…-hace una breve pausa y continua- cuando mi hermana tenia 5 y yo 10 , mi madre estaba decidada a meterla a esas clases al igual como lo hizo conmigo , pero el dinero no era suficiente para las dos , entonces yo le dije a mi madre que me sacara a mi para que pudiera entrar mi hermana y lo hizo , 3 años despues mi madre perdio su trabajo y el dinero no alcazaba en la casa como para mantener a 4 cuatro personas y mucho menos para clases extraescolares ,entonces yo empece a trabajar de mesera en una cafeteria todos los dias d de la noche haci fue como paga las clases de mi hermana , cuando paso lo que paso…- se calla de pronto y luego se le escapan unas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos grises y sige- me fui de mi casa a una preparatoria en Australia obio como beca , mi beca era casi del 100% asi que lo unico que tenia que hacer para cubir ese pequeño porcentaje era servicio social y fue ahi donde conoci a Gale, el me entendia y fue asi como se convertio en mi mejor amigo- solo de escuchar esa palabra me dan nauseas - cuando ya casi acababa la preparatoria me llego una carta , era de mi hermana contandome todo lo que paso en los ultimos 3 años que no estube ahi para ella y con la carta venia una foto de ella , era ya toda una muchacha , estaba vestida con un leotardo y unas mallas color rosa , era una foto de sus primeras puntas y yo me sentia orgullosa de ella , me sentia orgullosa de ella poque ella habia alcanzado sus sueños y como yo no lo pude hacer. - se limpia las lagrimas de su rostro - Ahora tu turno , cuentame tu historia - me decia con una sonrisa

-De mi no hay nada que contar - me reia de mi mismo y como yo era un ser patetico enamorado de un ser con una historia llena de dolor y yo seria el que saniria ese dolor . Ella hace una mueca , se levanta y me tiende una mano y me pregunta

-¿Sabes bailar?

- No - respondi serio

- Pues hoy aprenderas - agarraba su telefono y ponia musica agradable , era salsa , una salsa movida y pegasosa que te dan ganas de bailar auque no sepas bailar . Y asi fue como aprendi a bailar salsa con la mujer que amo , bailamos hasta el amanecer bajo esa luna de cuarto creciente y ella era la presente que necesitaba para saber que lo que siento por Katniss es amor.

Aparecio la desaparacida jeje , fue mucho desde mi ultima actualizacion y bueno aqui el maravilloso y esperado capitulo 6 las extrañe :c y usd a mi vdd que si  
Gracias a todos los que me siguen desde el principio GRACIAS

Gracias a los que comentan y a mis followers los amo mucho

Ü Si de casualidad te gusta esta historia puedes darle follow y dejarme un review si te gusto , recuerda que subo cap tcada 2 lunes, y comparte esta historia con el mundo si te gusto y si no … tambien hazlo para mostrarle al mundo lo pesima que es esta historia

Un abrazo Psicologico y nos leemos hasta dentro de 2 semanas

Chao Chao

CC


End file.
